Sasuke Sensei!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Naruto goes to Sasuke for help on girls but the lesson turns out to be more than he bargined for.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, if i did they would do many many naughty things to one another on the anime .

Sasuke-Sensei!

Sasuke landed with a noiseless ease on the ground panting while glaring at their teacher, he was pretty certain no one had ever gotten the damn bells from the smug silver haired shinboi. Kakashi smiled, or one could assume behind the mask he was smiling, and put the bells in his pocket,

"That's enough for today."

Naruto pulled himself out of the tree he had been thrown in and Sakura came out of hiding and they all turned to go back down to the village from the small hill they had been practicing on. He glanced over at Naruto who was currently claiming Kakashi was a cheater in a loud whining voice. Sasuke wouldn't ever admit it to anyone out loud but a while back he began noticing he watched the boisterous boy a lot. More than what could be considered healthy from a male teammate by a far stretch, but Sasuke was never really one to play stupid, he knew exactly why his gaze floated to the Blonde Ninja more and more. He liked Naruto. Again not something he would be shouting from the Konoha rooftops anytime soon but not something he was ashamed of or embarrassed by at all either. He could care less what anyone else thought and it wasn't like he had made himself grow fond of him, it just happened and Sasuke had neither the time or energy to fight it. Besides it was a lot better than ending up liking one of the many obsessive girl he was always being followed by. The only things that kept the Uchiha heir from informing Naruto of how he felt was one: Sasuke didn't confess to anyone. He just didn't. It was too girly. And two: Naruto had a crush of his own, unrequited though it may be. He looked over seeing Naruto smiling warmly at the pink haired annoyance also known as Sakura, she coldly refused his attempt at asking her on a date and Sasuke sighed. Ironic kind of, here Sakura liked him, Naruto liked Sakura and Sasuke liked Naruto. It was complicated being in this team, he was sure the other teams weren't having this problem, he smirked a little imagining Hinta liking Kiba while Kiba liked the kid with the bugs and the kid with the bugs liking...well...anyone. Scary. His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura popping into his face, he barely stopped himself from hitting her, it would have been all on instinct anyways.

"Sasuke-kun! Want to go for a walk later!"

He watched her blankly then looked away, "No."

She sighed heavily before announcing she was going home, he turned to leave as well but instead almost ran right into Naruto. He was looking like he was going to be sick. He turned and dramatically looked all around to make sure no one was around while Sasuke watched him suspiciously. _What was he doing? _He motioned Susuke in and stood on his toes to whisper at Sasuke who hadn't moved but Naruto probably hadn't expected him to.

"Ne...Sasuke...can't I talk to you?" He pulled back and watched sasuke nervously and honestly his curiosity was peaked. He sighed faking disinterest.

"Aa."

Naruto smiled and balanced back on the balls of his feet and scratched his head nervously, "Well...that is...Your...Your really popular and all...with girls..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow waiting now just out of sheer morbid curiosity as the boy began blushing and stumbling over himself searching for words. Finally he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and while blushing all the way to his ears bowed his head and shouted at the taller boy, "Could you teach me how to get girls!"

Sasuke stood silent and shocked for a moment before a evil smile spread a crossed his face and you could almost see the tail waving behind him as he stared off into the trees for a moment almost drooling with the possibilities that just opened for him. _I'm so lucky..._ He smirked not wanting to seem too eager.

"Hn. I don't know..." Naruto looked up at him glaring a bit.

"Ah! Come one, its not like you are that busy!"

He almost laughed out loud. Almost. "Fine."

He pushed Naruto away and began walking again, "But you have to treat me to lunch for a week."

Behind him Naruto cursed, "B-but Sasuke! I just bought a Air Conditioner so I am kind of tight-..."

"Who cares."

"Damn it! Stupid Sasuke!" He allowed himself a small chuckle as Naruto fumed on behind him, _this is going to be fun.> _

Naruto was both excited about and dreaded the end of practice, Sasuke had promised to teach him how to get girls today but he was nervous about having Sasuke as a teacher. The taller Ninja was in way too good of a mood. But he brushed it off as Kakashi-sensei called them together to finish up the training, he was finally going to learn how to make Sakura-chan like him! They all headed back to the town and Sakura spoke to Sasuke smiling happily, it pissed Naruto off.

"Ne..Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke answered coldly as usual, "What?"

"Do you want to go for a picnic?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Can't. Naruto and I have plans." Sakura shot him a death glare and looked back to Sasuke, "What are you two hanging out for?" Sasuke ignored the question and she looked at him, he only shrugged too embarrassed to tell her he was getting girl advice from the him.

"Come on."

He cast a worried look at Sakura who looked pissed and Kakashi who was smiling and waved, "See ya tomorrow!" He took off after the coal-eyed shinobi and followed him silently.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's house and swallowed hard, it looked scary. You could fit like 100 of his apartments in there! Sasuke looked back as he paused at the gate and motioned him on, he followed and went into the large empty house behind Sasuke. He recalled Sasuke didn't have any family either, unless you could a lunatic brother, and glanced at him. It was no wonder he was so off, Naruto knew what it was like coming home to an empty house, it hurt.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Sasuke speaking, "Dobe, stop spacing out."

Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke heading for what appeared to be the living room and followed taking a seat on the couch while the raven haired boy disappeared for a moment before returning with two beers.

"Thirsty?"

"Hai...thanks." He took it and was glad to have it to concentrate on while Sasuke came around sitting on the couch next to him. For some reason Naruto was very nervous now and glanced at Sasuke who was taking a drink from the can. He caught his look and pulled it away looking at him.

"What?"

He looked away, "N-nothing..." He could have sworn the cocky boy smiled but it was gone in a instant and he put his beer down turning to Naruto who sensed the teaching beginning and took a drink of his before sitting next to Sasukes and facing him.

"Okay, first thing you have to know is attitude." Naruto nodded seriously, "Attitude got it...like what?"

Sasuke smirked, "Well not like yours. You are too noisy. You're a loudmouthed, weak, annoying, screw up."

Naruto glared and Sasuke watched him smugly, "You have to calm down, girls don't like high strung guys."

He paused as he went to yell at him...he had to have a point, girls seemed to like him and Neji and neither boy was really very excitable. He let the insults die in this throat and nodded.

"Good. Now once you get them interested you have to seal the deal."

Naruto cocked his head _seal the deal?> _

Sasuke smirked again, "You have kissed before right?"

Naruto gasped and felt himself beginning to blush, you have to kiss that soon! He'd never done it before! Well unless you count that time he had been pushed into Sasuke but he didn't...that had been...err...different.

"You haven't huh?" He looked back to the arrogant Uchiha and almost hit him.

"No..." Sasuke nodded turning away for a moment before looking back to him with a smug look plastered on his face again.

"Well then there is no help for it, you can practice on me." Naruto felt himself blush and started shocked at Sasuke! Wha-...what!

"I'm no-..."

"Fine but if you don't learn and you suck, like you do at everything else, and make her hate you then don't say I didn't try to help." He turned and was drinking his beer again while Naruto stared at the floor.

He really wanted Sakura-Chan to like him, and at least Sasuke was good looking, and it wasn't like they hadn't before-...No! No way! He couldn't kiss Sasuke! ...Could he? (A/N: Sure you can! Go on boy! .) He slide a sideways glance at him and studied him, okay so he was really good looking...and it would help him make Sakura-Chan like him...

"...'kay..." He barely heard himself say it but apparently Sasuke had really good hearing because he turned and faced Naruto again.

"Good."

Naurto turned and looked at him feeling his heart thump wildly while Sasuke watched him cooly, damn why did he always have to be so damn calm!

"Pretend I am the girl." Naruto nodded and moved closer to Sasuke swallowing hard but as he sat looking at the face of his rival he found himself frozen. Sasuke was sitting patiently with his eyes closed waiting and Naruto had to remove his jacket as the room suddenly got entirely too hot. Sasuke opened one eye looking at him,

"Stop messing around. Hurry up."

Naruto only nodded having lost his voice a while ago, _if I hurry it might not be so bad> _Naruto reached out and quickly grabbed Sasuke and quickly pulled him in kissing him while blushing to his ears. He held it while Sasuke remained motionless and just as he was beginning to wonder if maybe he was such a good kisser Sasuke was stunned he spoke breaking the kiss. "Dobe, your kissing really sucks." Naruto was embarrassed and pissed all at once, damn Sasuke-Bastard!

Sasuke was actually really enjoying himself, though honestly Naruto's kissing had been really bad. He smiled and quickly hid it as Naruto looked back at him pouting because of his last comment, "Here, you play the girl and I'll show you." Naruto blushed worse but nodded and Sasuke almost pounced on him right then, he was being so cute! Who would have though Naruto could be cute? Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto wrist moving his arm so he could have a better angle at the blonde and leaned down at him while he watched him with huge blue eyes.

"Sasu..." Sasuke cut off his sentence with his lips, Sasuke left it a just a small kiss for a moment but then he felt his resolve shatter with little regret and licked Narutos lips. He gasped giving Sasuke just the opening he needed, he pushed his tongue into Narutos mouth exploring the hot cavern with Naruto leaned back but Sasuke moved with him making the movement useless.

"Nn..."

Sasuke smirked a little into the kiss before moving his hand along to the blondes shirt and pushing into it. Naruto tensed under him and he ignored it feeling the smooth skin covering hard muscle of Narutos stomach, he pushed his hand up more as Naruto cursed into the kiss and flailed around but Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the obviously confused boy. He knew he would be thoroughly enjoying himself soon enough. He tangled his tongue with Narutos inside the other boys mouth and Naruto wasn't cursing anymore but was still making small noises which Sasuke didn't mind in the least. His groping hands found the nipples of the squirming youth and lightly tweaked them as Naruto gave gasping protests. He finally released the boys mouth and looked down at him, he was panting and blushing and completely sexy. Sasuke smiled and leaned down lightly licking his ear as he spoke.

"While I'm at it I'll teach you about sex."

"N-no.."

Sasuke gave a deep chuckle and turned so now he was completely over Naruto and moved so his knee was between Narutos legs, he pressed against the erection he had caused and licked Narutos neck as the boy muffled a groan.

"Really? Feels like your ready down here." Naruto blushed worse and Sasuke went back to his torture of the smaller Ninja.

"No Aahh Sasu..ke...Nnnn..."

Sasuke moved his hands down from the nubs and to Narutos pants where he began unzipping them as Naturto put a hand on his head grabbing his hair roughly.

"I sa-said no..." He smirked _like I could stop now.>_

Naruto arched almost shooting off the couch as Sasuke rubbed his erection while pushing down and off Nauros pants. Naruto put a hand over his mouth muffling his moans and Sasuke began rubbing him faster while he reached up and pulled his hand away.

"I want to hear your voice."

Naruto closed his eyes looking away and he smiled, he was feeling it himself and wasn't sure he would be able to hold out forever. He leaned down and lightly licked the head of the weeping erection as Naruto all but screamed at the new sensation of Sasukes tongue which was now tasting every inch of Naruto he could reach and his hand continued the fast motion until Naruto gasped tensing and arching again. He shuddered as he came spreading his seed on his stomach and Sasukes hand, he collapsed back onto the couch as he rode out the aftermath of the pleasurable orgasm. Sasuke however didn't give him long to recover as his own aching need was still unsatisfied, slipping his fingers through the essence of Naruto still on the blondes stomach he coated his fingers before moving them back to the as of yet unabused hole of the young ninja. Naruto who had been panting suddenly sprang to life and gasped as Sasuke shoved a finger inside him.

"Ahhh!"

Sasuke smirked seeing the recently flaccid shaft of the other youth twitch to life again._ -pfft- and he had said he didn't want it.> _He allowed himself a boast as he ran his other hand along Narutos shaft.

"Your already getting hard again? I didn't know you were so perverted Naruto."

Naruto cast him a half-hearted glare, "Stu.-..pid, Sasuke..."

Sasuke smiled as he added another finger making Naruto have to slam his eyes closed again. Soon he had three fingers in Naruto and said boy was looking sexier by the moment with tears in his eyes and his face all flushed and boasting various fluids from their many kisses. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and undid his pants taking out his own aching need, he pulled his fingers from Naruto and lifted his hips onto his lap, Naruto didn't protest and Sasuke mentally laughed, he told him he would want it. His skills were just that good. (A/N: Conceded much Sasuke? Damn. 3) He positioned himself at Narutos entrance and pushed in slowly allowing Naruto to adjust to him before pushing in more until he was inside the boy to the hilt. It was better than he had expected! Naruto was tight and warm and he had to pause and collect his breath before leaning back over Naruto and wrapping his arms around him as he began thrusting inside him.

"Nnn..Ahhhh Sasuke...M-more...!" Sasuke smirked and obliged.

Kakshi looked at his students and raised an eyebrow, this was interesting. The normally emotionless Sasuke was wearing a content smug smile and kept glancing at Naruto who was usually too happy and loud and was now standing blushing slightly and refusing to meet the Uhiha heirs gaze. Sakura was watching the two with a death glare looking ready to kill one of them. Hmm...

Sasuke smiled more as he recalled his 'lesson' last night. It had been quite a night, Naruto had even had to stay over. He was looking forward to tonight, he had made Naruto agree to come over again. He was feeling pretty full of himself (A/N: Sasuke you perv! XD)

Sakura was livid! It wasn't fair! She had gone to get Sasuke for training this morning and Nauro had been there! The boys explained they had stayed out late and he had ended up staying there, damn it! Naruto had all the luck! (A/N: She has no idea. 03)

Naruto could just about cry! Damn it! He actually had sex with Sasuke! And he had been on the bottom! Then he had agreed to go back tonight! On top of it all Sakura was going to kill him when she found out! Why always him? He was so unlucky.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Sasuke who was behind him walking passed him but leaned down whispering in his ear, "Still hurt Dobe?" He felt Sasuke pat his ass and blushed 10 shades of red as he glared at Sasukes back. DAMN IT! He'd show him! Next time he would be on top!(A/N: Not likely dude. 3)

-Owari-

Read and Review please and Thank you .


End file.
